


Oh the Dreadful Wind and Rain

by Enjelica



Category: Ghost Quartet - Malloy
Genre: Pearls death, The wind and rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjelica/pseuds/Enjelica
Summary: The night that Rose Red pushed her sister Pearl White into a river and it's consequences from the universe's standpoint.





	Oh the Dreadful Wind and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you let me listen to wind and rain. Anway I'd like to appologize for this being much shorter than usual, but I just let my ideas take me wherever and this is how we ended up, also for my non-existent spacing, I just didn't know how to go about breaking this up.

A sharp inhale, and the rage of multiple generations manifests itself into Rose area foggy breath. She was walking briskly through the woods on a path to nowhere, her hooded cape flouncing behind her as she progressed deeper. A whisky bottle smashes on a rock on the forest floor and what's left of Roses temper and everything is cut loose. The tangle of webs she set up have all been cut and what's left are screams, screams of what could've been, what happened, someone who she used to be, someone who she will be, but no one that she is right now. Not even of those of that naïve girl who writes poems of frivolous emotions, and gazes at the sky, sings with stars, and braids her sister's hair. None. It's all gone and nothing matters. Fractured people are having their spirits broken again, but the world turns on and something is wrong about that. There is something in the air that night that pulls at Rose and she finds herself back where she started. Back at a river at dawn with her sister. She will change her fate this time, she has too, no more spectating a life supposed to be lived. Roses doesn't remember pushing Pearl, doesn't remember the feeling of her hands releasing pressure on Pearl’s bony shoulder and feeling that last grips of misery pulling away, the last bit of control, of meaning. Doesn't remember Pearls shocked face, one of deeper betrayal than one Rose felt, one of generations to come. Doesn't remember nature cleaning the earth from her superficial problems. Doesn’t realize whose bones were on the riverbank or that the toddler had acquired a new instrument. But if she remember anything it was a glimpse of tracks before and future, of a lonely storyteller entertaining her sister in the last hours other life, of a depressed and nameless soldier who kissed her one last time before being found lifeless in a back alley, of a grieving women in a large mansion, of an innocent girl on a subway platform. Rose doesn't remember or live that moment, or the rest of her life, but she knows the repercussions of her actions. She walks for the rest of her short time here, drinking, and singing , and screaming, and crying. Incoherent to all, but obviously grieving someone bigger than anyone can understand. But when she dies, a lonely drunkard washed up onto shore, she remembers. She sees. She regretted. And she becomes the stars she watched every night. She remains locked over that river on the day of her dear sister's death, the day where nothing mattered, yet everything mattered, a d that moments plays forever in her mind. Five deaths all at her hand never being taken out of the history of this universe. Forever ingrained in space are Roses consequences, but she doesn't know this yet, she just knows she in love with a man in the trees.


End file.
